


Saint Valentin

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: AU, M/M, font semblant d'être en couple, plus ou moins, tout court
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Encore un de ses plans foireux, Nate devrait arrêter de les suivre…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saint Valentin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nelja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/gifts).



> Mini truc écrit pour un meme à Univers Alternatifs sur Livejournal, celui-ci m'a été demandé par Nelja avec le sujet : Font semblant d'être en couple.
> 
> Enjoy!

Un jour Nathan n'écouterait plus Wade. Il allait le tuer, le tuer tranquillement, silencieusement, et éparpiller les différents morceaux un peu partout dans la ville pour avoir la paix un moment, et régler le problème tout seul. Mais non, il était trop gentil, et trop patient, et allez savoir pourquoi il avait accepté le plan inutilement compliqué de Wade. Et pourquoi ce plan impliquait d'aller déjeuner dans un des restaurants les plus huppés de la ville, sans armes et habillés en civil, il ne pouvait vraiment l'expliquer.

Alors oui il avait compris qu'ils devaient se faire passer pour des civils de manière à s'introduire discrètement dans l'hôtel et recueillir des informations auprès du personnel, mais pourquoi ils avaient droit au menu spécial st valentin, et pourquoi Wade lui faisait du pied sous la table, ça…


End file.
